This invention relates to a cycle seat and, in particular, but not exclusively, to a bicycle seat for high performance bicycle riding, such as time trialing and other bicycle racing.
Conventional bicycle seats generally comprise a horizontal surface on which a rider can sit. Some seats are contoured in shape to provide added support or comfort but generally all seats are arranged such that a rider is intended to sit vertically on the seat so that a rider can pedal the bicycle from such a sitting position. Thus, conventional seats can generally support most of the gluteus maximus muscles whilst the rider is seated on the seat.
Conventional seats are generally triangular in shape and can be provided with depressions on each side to allow movement of the upper legs and give firm crotch and buttock support when the rider is seated. Some seats have a slightly raised back for a buttock chock to help increase pedal thrust but nevertheless, are intended to basically seat the rider vertically on the seat. Some seats are provided with splits to provide independent buttock support with no crotch support at all with a view to providing a more comfortable seat form.
Conventional seats do have a number of drawbacks in that chafing to the inner and upper legs and pressure soreness on the crotch and buttocks can result. Furthermore, since the seats are intended to support the rider""s buttocks when the rider is in the seated position, the weight of the rider is taken by the seat through the rider""s buttocks and therefore the soft muscle of the gluteus maximus is generally squashed, which can cause fatigue and pressure soreness and also can obstruct free muscle movement and therefore pedalling movement of the rider""s legs thereby decreasing efficiency of pedal motion when the rider is seated on the bicycle seat.
Indeed, in order to provide maximum pedal thrust, it is usual for a rider to raise him or herself up from the seat into a generally standing position on the pedals of the bicycle in order to provide maximum pedal power.
The object of this invention is to provide a seat which overcomes the above problems.
The invention in a first aspect may be said to reside in a cycle seat, including:
an abutment portion for receiving a portion of a person""s anatomy which is adjacent at least one of the person""s ischial bones, the abutment portion being dimensioned to receive only the portion of the rider""s anatomy adjacent the ischial bone(s) so that the person""s soft tissue or muscle substantially outside the ischial bone(s) is not compressed or squeezed when the person is on the seat; and
support means for supporting the abutment portion so that the abutment portion is transverse with respect to the horizontal so that without other support, it is not possible to permanently sit on the abutment surface with the backbone of the rider arranged generally vertically.
Since the abutment portion supports the muscle or tissue only adjacent the ischial bone(s), the majority of the tissue or muscle is not squashed by the bicycle seat thereby allowing the tissue or muscle and associated tendons and leg muscles to operate to maximum efficiency thereby increasing rider comfort, power delivered and reducing fatigue and soreness.
The invention also provides a cycle seat for a cycle including:
an abutment surface against which a rider""s muscle or tissue can abut, the abutment surface being transverse with respect to the horizontal so that without other support, it is not possible to permanently sit on the abutment surface with the backbone of the rider arranged generally vertically;
the abutment support being dimensioned to support the muscle or tissue only adjacent the ischial bones such that the majority of the muscle or tissue is not in engagement with the abutment surface; and
wherein the abutment surface thereby provides a reaction surface for the rider""s ischial bones when the rider is pedalling the cycle to thereby provide stability and support for the rider, the rider therefore being supported in a generally standing position on the cycle pedals so as to be in a position to deliver substantially maximum pedal power.
In this aspect of the invention, not only does the seat provide maximum efficiency and increases rider comfort, power delivery and reduces fatigue and soreness, as previously described, but also places the rider in a position where maximum pedal power is always provided without the rider having to raise himself or herself from the seat of the cycle.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention the abutment surface comprises a pair of abutment segments, the abutment segments being of generally rectangular configuration and being coupled together by a coupling member.
Preferably the cycle seat includes a fixture mechanism for fixing the seat to a cycle frame.
Preferably the abutment segments are contoured to generally match the contour of the gluteus maximus muscles adjacent the ischial bones.
Preferably the seat is formed from metal or plastics material and may be padded for additional comfort.
The invention still further provides a cycle seat, including:
an abutment portion for receiving a portion of a person""s anatomy which is adjacent at least one of the persons ischial bones, the abutment portion being dimensioned to receive only the portion of the rider""s anatomy adjacent the ischial bone(s) so that the person""s soft tissue or muscle substantially outside the ischial bone(s) is not compressed or squeezed when the person is on the seat.
The invention still further provides a cycle seat for a bicycle including:
an abutment surface against which a rider""s muscle or tissue can abut;
the abutment surface being dimensioned to support the muscle or tissue only adjacent the ischial bones such that the majority of the muscle or tissue is not in engagement with the abutment surface; and
wherein the abutment surface thereby provides a reaction surface for the rider""s ischial bones when the rider is pedalling the cycle to thereby provide stability and support for the rider.
The invention still further provides a cycle seat for a bicycle including:
an abutment surface against which a rider""s muscle or tissue can abut, the abutment surface being transverse with respect to the horizontal so that without other support, it is not possible to permanently sit on the abutment surface with the backbone of the rider arranged generally vertically;
the abutment surface being dimensioned to support the muscle or tissue only adjacent the ischial bones such that the majority of the muscle or tissue is not in engagement with the abutment surface; and
wherein the abutment surface thereby provides a reaction surface for the rider""s ischial bones when the rider is pedalling the cycle to thereby provide stability and support for the rider.
The invention still further provides a cycle seat for a bicycle including:
an abutment surface against which a rider""s muscle or tissue can abut, the abutment surface being transverse with respect to the horizontal so that without other support, it is not possible to permanently sit on the abutment surface with the backbone of the rider arranged generally vertically;
the abutment surface being dimensioned to receive only the portion of the rider""s anatomy adjacent the ischial bone(s) so the person""s soft tissue or muscle substantially outside the ischial bone(s) is not compressed or squeezed when the rider is on the seat; and
wherein the abutment surface thereby provides a reaction surface for the rider""s ischial bone(s) when the rider is pedalling the cycle to thereby provide stability and support for the rider, and wherein a substantial amount of the rider""s weight is taken by the abutment surface.
The invention still further provides a cycle seat for a bicycle including:
an abutment surface against which a rider""s muscle or tissue can abut;
the abutment surface being dimensioned to receive only the portion of the rider""s anatomy adjacent the ischial bone(s) so the person""s soft tissue or muscle substantially outside the ischial bone(s) is not compressed or squeezed when the rider is on the seat; and
wherein the abutment surface thereby provides a reaction surface for the rider""s ischial bone(s) when the rider is pedalling the cycle to thereby provide stability and support for the rider, the rider therefore being supported in a generally standing position on the cycle pedals so as to be in a position to deliver substantially maximum pedal power.